


Hello

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Forced to work on a Saturday, all of Harry’s stresses disappear with a Hello kiss from Draco.Huge thanks to UpTheHill for use of her wonderful drawing, you should go check her out on Tumblr.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/30835271538/in/dateposted-public/)

The day had been long and exhausting and honestly all Harry really wanted to do was go home and pass out on the sofa. If there was anything he hated above all else it was paperwork, and even worse was paperwork on a Saturday. It was just cruel and unusual punishment as far as Harry was concerned but as Shacklebolt had demanded the report be on his desk by Monday and, as Harry had not even started it, he had no one else to blame but himself. Unfortunately, that did not improve his mood in the slightest.

Harry trudged down Charing Cross Road, past brightly lit Muggle cafes and bookshops. Restaurants getting ready for the Saturday evening crowd and finally into the Leaky Cauldron where he was to meet up with Draco and a few of their friends for dinner and a few pints. This had been a monthly get together for a couple of years now, the old Gryffindor vs Slytherin rivalry was now mostly taken out on a dartboard, the losers picking up the bar tab at the end of the night. With the way their friends drank, no one wanted that.

Stopping to scan the pub, Harry finally spotted Neville’s head above the crowd, and headed in their direction. Sure, enough his friends had taken over their usual corner and the beers and good-natured ribbing were flowing freely. Harry accepted the beer Ron gave him and, only half listening to his best mate, waiting until Draco had finished talking to Blaise.

Harry was jolted back to the present when strong arms looped around his waist and warm lips bestowed a welcoming kiss to his forehead. Sparkling grey eyes gazed down at him.

“Hi,” Harry whispered, feeling the stress of the whole day disappear, as if by magic.

 


End file.
